Choice modeling techniques allow market researchers to assess consumer behavior based on one or more stimuli. Consumer preference data is collected during the one or more stimuli, such as a virtual shopping trip in which consumers are presented with any number of selectable products (e.g., presented via a kiosk, computer screen, slides, etc.). The consumer preferences associated with products may be referred to as utilities, which may be the result of one or more attributes of the product. While choice modeling allows market researchers to predict how one or more consumers will respond to the stimuli, such analysis techniques typically assume that each item in a virtual shopping trip is equally substitutable relative to all other items available to the consumer.